Our Plans
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: The members of sector V sit around, thinking of the future, decide on how they are going to deal with these circumstances.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND**

**This fanfic goes to my friends on Drumline, who urged me to get back into fanfiction…and had a similar conversation during break :)**

**Here's to you guys !**

**Title: Our Plans**

**Summary: The members of sector V sit around, thinking of the future, decide on how they are going to deal with these circumstances. **

"Yep, I forget the names of diseases" Hoagie said. "But there is in fact, five known. Or was it seven?"

He tapped his pencil to his chin, hoping to remember. "Eh, I'll look it up later"

Nigel sat there in the circle, holding up a notebook. "So let's go over this one more time. Hoagie doesn't want to be shot, but wants to be free. Wally doesn't want shot, instead be put in a cage. Tommy-"

"That's The Tommy!" Hoagie's little brother shouted from behind the couch.

"Will you be quiet," Hoagie snapped. "Just cause mom said I had to watch you doesn't mean you have to butt in on everything"

Tommy started giggling. The other members of sector V rolled their eyes.

"Anyway" Nigel said " he wants to be specifically shot by Lee. Alright, I was going to live in a bunker and the case that it happens, Hoagie will be shooting me; Abby, you and Kuki were going to put Wally in the cage, and keep his as pet, while living on a deserted island."

Kuki nodded her head. "That would be kinda cool you know, having one as a pet"

"But what will we feed it?" Abby asked.

"Animals" Kuki answered.

Hoagie stood up. "What? They can't eat animals. Remember, in the movie, the little dog just ran right in front of them, and no, they didn't eat it!"

"Of course, they eat animals, animals have brains and blood!" Wally shouted "They ate them on that TV show!"

"Yeah, it's not like they're doing this" Tommy bent down, with his arms folded like a chicken's "Eeep, eeep Looking for a dog, just looking for a dog"

"I'm fairly certain it's only humans" Hoagie said.

The girls started laughing.

"Quit it!" Nigel demanded "I have to turn this into moonbase soon. So let's try to finish this alright?"

The others nodded their heads.

"Wait a minute" Abby said "What if I become one before you, like last time?"

Nigel stared at his notebook. "Hmm, did you say you wanted shot or not?"

"I didn't say anything!" Abby exclaimed.

Hoagie tugged on his pencil. He tugged a bit too hard and it broke into two pieces. Nigel finished scribbling something down, and then handed his pencil to Hoagie.

"You know" Kuki said with bits of a giggle. "Wally's probably going to turn into one before any of us"

Everyone but Wally laughed.

"And Why is that" He shouted.

"Because you're slow" Hoagie said. He was laughing the hardest. He tugged the pencil Nigel had given him. Once again it broke in two. Nigel glared at him.

"If you break another one of my pencil's…" Nigel threatened, or at least attempted to till Wally stood up, pushing him down.

"I'm not slow! I'm the fastest kid on the school track team" Wally declared.

"That's not what he meant" Abby said. Everyone but Wally laughed again.

Nigel had headed back over to his desk to grab another pencil. "On the rare event, that it happens during school hours, does everyone remember their assigned getaway routes"

"Hold on a second" Tommy said. "What if it happens with none of us knowing? Like in this one movie, I saw last night on Netflix…"

"You watched?" Hoagie asked. "How could you when the whole time you did nothing but yammer on about…"

"And this girl moves in with her aunt, and she becomes one, and it's really freaky!" Tommy finished.

"Wait, you said movie right?" Kuki asked. Tommy nodded his head. Hoagie broke another pencil.

"YOU THINK I'M DUMB!" Wally shouted. "THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!"

"Finally" Abby muttered. Hoagie headed over to Nigel's desk and picked up the box of pencils.

The monitor started to beep, and soon Rachel's picture came across the screen.

"Numbah One, is the Zombie Apocalypse Drill ready yet?" Rachel asked.

"Almost" Nigel informed her. A loud crack came from behind Nigel. He turned to see that Hoagie had broken all the other pencils.

"We may need some more time" Nigel said.

_:) thanks for reading! There may be a fanfic of Hoagie and his habit of breaking pencils coming soon to . _


End file.
